


No regrets

by Kiryhara



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Nyx Ulric Lives, Post-Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiryhara/pseuds/Kiryhara
Summary: Lunafreya doesn't want to regret anything when she dies, and Nyx is there to help her, for better or for worse.





	No regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Well, the fic is located in a world where Nyx miraculously survived the use of the ring and, together with Libertus, escorted Luna safely to Altissia, as he had promised his King.  
> From then on, it is mentioned in the fic.

Lunafreya sniffed and rubbed her eyes as she snuggled into the blankets of her room, which looked more like a prison since her arrival in Altissia. From outside the door to the bedroom, she could hear Libertus snore and, from time to time, Nyx nudged him and whispered that he turns around and be quieter. Libertus growled, snorted, yawned, and then, for a few brief minutes, the night was quiet.

After an hour or so, Nyx had stopped waking him up so he could turn around, so he, too, must have fallen asleep.

The Princess wondered how they could sleep next to each other on that tight couch. And she, who had the comfortable bed, had not been able to sleep. Thoughts pursued her around her mind in a frenzy of activity. It was as if his brain did not go out, his eyes will not close and his legs would not lose the desire to run. However, it was the fear of the next sunrise more than anything else that made it impossible for her to rest. She knew it as soon as she went to sleep.

Despite having been preparing all her life to give it in favor of Noctis and that he could fulfill the prophecy, she could not help but feel fear for what her death would be like. The gods showed her that she would perish, but it had not been clear how.

Surrendering to the fact that she would spend the whole night in vigil, she got up from bed and with her bare feet walked to the exit of the room and went to the small refrigerator that had been left at her disposal in that room.

Over his shoulder, she heard Nyx mutter something and shake his head from side to side relentlessly.

_At least I'm not the only one who does not sleep peacefully._

Turning on her right, she watched him. His eyes were closed, but they moved from side to side, and his fingers scratched the thick, uncomfortable couch he shared with his best friend. The marks of his scars along his left arm and his face seemed to shine, while he moved uncomfortably. He should have been dreaming about not so nice things. Maybe just losing the war in general. Luna supposed that the dreams of someone who should have died could not be pleasant at all. It was not the first time she saw him in that state.

And she didn't want that to be his last memory of him.

Walking slowly, making sure not to wake any of the sleeping Glaives, the Princess approached Nyx, and then gently lowered a palm to the center of his chest, shaking it.

"Nyx." She whispered, hoping the noise would not wake Libertus.

"Mmnn ... I ... I do not want ..." The man blinked a couple of times, his brain registering the change from sleep to wakefulness. "Princess?" At the acknowledgment, he straightened abruptly, but the movement only made Libertus snort and settle more on the couch, it seemed that much more was needed to awaken the man. "Something wrong?"

"You were having a nightmare." She told him. Then, when he gave her a look that said that was not enough reason to wake him up, she added: "You were murmuring, and your scars were shining, you didn't seem very comfortable, I just ... I'm sorry."

It was convincing enough.

The Glaive ran a hand over his face and smoothed his hair back. Then he turned to the right, away from her, but bothering Libertus, who was taking over the couch little by little.

"Thank you, your Majesty, you should go to sleep now." It seemed that his eyes were closing, but Luna had to lean over him to see his face.

She decided to be honest, then. Even if she was selfish, because you could tell that the man was sleepy, she wanted to have a little talk to put her nervousness under control. It turned out that Nyx Ulric was incredibly good at doing that for her.

"That's the problem, I can't sleep."

"Then count the stars, Your Highness."

She shook her head, sitting up. He had tired of squatting. "Will you come with me then?"

She was definitely acting selfishly and capriciously, but ... it was her last night with living. At least he wanted the nice company of that man.

Nyx sat up on his elbow and looked at her with narrowed eyes, with a 'you must be kidding' expression attached to her attractive features.

"Please?" she added hopefully: "I don't want to be alone right now; I want to talk to someone."

Sometimes, the Glaive suspected that, deep down, he was a big fan of this woman. A simple 'please' coming out of those lips, and he would bring down the damn moon and the stars if she asked him to. Stretching his arms over his head, he nodded in consent at the request.

The path he followed was to the room where her bed was. After entering, the Princess oracle led him to the balcony, which offered an incredible view of the city in the waters. He had appreciated it in the sunlight. In the light of the moon, however, the place had a different, almost ethereal feel. The grass and leaves gleamed in the pale light, the flowers that could be seen dancing in the light breeze, and the splashes of the currents seemed more muted than under the sun. Even the mosquitoes, which were so aggressive during the day, had vanished and were replaced by fireflies and crickets. In addition to the soft singing, there was no other sound, Libertus snores seemed to have overshadowed.

Nyx put his arms around her torso, still shaking the sleepy cobwebs from the corners of his mind. Suddenly, Luna turned to him. Her arms reflected his, though there was no sign of a chill in the soft summer air. It was their souls, more than their bodies, that lacked heat.

"Are you worried about what you will do tomorrow?"

Oh, sure. He simply had to hit the nail on the head. Although he did not know with certainty (not like her) what would happen tomorrow, she still felt exposed to his gaze. There was no point in hiding her emotions at that point.

"Of course." Lunafreya answered truthfully. "I'm terrified". She whispered that last part. Whether he heard it or not, he did not say anything about it.

She settled beside him, a little closer than he would have expected her to, but he didn't move away from where he was supported by her sudden proximity.

"Where do you think the Prince is now?"

She shrugged a little, her eyes lit at the mention of her fiance. "I hope for sure, safe, somewhere in this city."

"Are you worried about him?" Nyx knew it was a stupid question. It was not an accident that she stayed awake while he and Libertus slept. She was, after all, his fiancee, and the most loyal friend the Prince could have.

"Yes." The oracle declared, making small circles with her index finger on the railing of the balcony "... but that isn't the reason why I can't sleep".

"Then, what's wrong with you?" The man adjusted his elbow against the railing, flexing his arm, so that he could rest the unburned and scarred side of his face in the palm of his hand.

Luna decided to open up to him. He was more than worthy of her trust. Maybe if she shared her thoughts now, they could become less heavy.

"I keep thinking of everything I can never do if I die tomorrow, all my regrets." She leaned forward, so that all the Glaive could see of her was her blond hair that curled around her pale shoulders.

"Yes? come on, a Princess can't have regrets." That managed to pull a small smile from her. "And you're not going to die tomorrow, Your Majesty."

"I don't know ..." she turned to look at him, taking his same position. "But I think I have some regrets."

"Oh, yeah? Like what?"

"Like ... I could never explore this city as I would have liked." It was a weak example and she knew it.

"It's very beautiful, so you can see it from here." Nyx replied mockingly. He also did not have the opportunity to do that. From their arrival, they confined them to that small space, until the day of the ritual to awaken Leviathan arrived.

"I bet it would be amazing to see city out of here."

"You can do it, Princess, after tomorrow, maybe."

No. She knew.

"Maybe ... and I'll be able to see Noctis." Lunafreya thoughtfully touched the necklace on her neck. She loved Noctis, and he had given her to understand that he loved her, but she was not convinced that the kind of love she felt towards him was romantic. "I do not think I'll have the chance to get married ... or have a family." She felt her eyes burn, she wanted to be a mother someday. It hurt to know that she would never become one.

"Hey, I think that's my line, Highness, the closing of this war will be celebrated with a wedding." That half-smile he gave her made her feel safe, almost made her feel that her fate was not sealed and that she could choose to live and stay ... with him. "He has to have better regrets."

A few minutes after she thought about it, she let go:

"I've never been able to make love."

Nyx stopped there, almost frozen, to look at Princess in disbelief, and she blushed under the scrutiny.

"What?" She snapped, almost angry that he was surprised by her words.

"Well ..." He paused to consider his answer carefully. "I didn't think you had ... You don't look like the kind of person for ... uhm ... I guess I just did not expect that particular regret from you, Princess."

"I'm a grown woman!" she answered defensively. "And I'm not saying I want to go for a walk in the closest red-light district, only it's something I'll never be able to do."

This was definitely not a conversation a bodyguard could have with the Princess he cared for.

"It surprised me because you don't look like the type that would think about it." Nyx had gathered his wit in a complete response. She was the oracle. The personification of purity and innocence. That she could have such wishes ... well, it was hard to imagine.

They were silent for a few seconds, then Luna continued the tangent, as if she was ashamed of that, but she needed to clarify the point.

"I mean ... I never really wanted to die without ... well ... it's just ... it's a kind of big problem." She spoke in a quick burst dotted with brief pauses, as if the words fell of her lips without her consent. "Ehhh ... well, you ... you've done it, right?"

Oh, hell, that conversation turned into something very uncomfortable.

"Uhm ... yes, of course." Nyx told her, as he nodded, his mouth curled into one of the smaller smiles.

"Well, it's worth experiencing, right?"

"Yes ... I guess, if we're honest ... yes, it's a valid repentance." He scratched his chin, uncomfortable to the core with that conversation. "So, let me clarify this ... You woke me up, on the eve of the ritual, what will you do to awaken a goddess, ¿to have a women's talk, Your Majesty? " Nyx had half the mind to go back to Libertus and the couch and go back to sleep. With a little luck, pretend that this never happened. It was not like her, let alone him.

The other half of his mind ... was trapped in those blue eyes that looked at him and begged him to stay there. Six, that woman would be her downfall.

"Well, well". He almost snorted, but found himself having this conversation, inevitably. "What do you want to know?"

He decided to pretend that he did not see that sparkle in her eyes, that she was more than grateful for his presence there with her.

"Uhm, then ... how is a real kiss?"

The Glaive stared at her, refusing to be distracted.

"Well?" She prodded, twirling a lock of blond hair on her fingers nervously.

"It depends on who you're kissing." Nyx answered evasively, then straightened, while what she asked sank into his head. "Wait ... Have you ever kissed someone?"

Well, she was the damned oracle. The answer should be obvious.

"Well, whit Noctis, on the cheek, twice, when we were kids, but I guess that does not count." Luna buried her fingers in her hair and crushed them to the scalp and leaned forward. "Actually, I withdraw it, it counts, but ... I ... would like ..."

Nyx looked at the woman at his side, completely bewildered as to what he was supposed to do. She wanted a hug? Was he supposed to say something reassuring? Should he offer to kiss her properly? Because, man, a kiss on the cheek was regrettable. Should he tell her that kissing wasn't so important and that she was not missing anything? What should he do? Only the gods knew ...

Shit. This was going to the point of no return.

_Keep your feet on Earth, Ulric. She is a Princess, and the oracle. She is out of your league._

"What are you ... I mean, is there anything I can do to help?" for the confused look she gave him, he had the need to explain himself. "I want to say how, advice or something ..."

Lunafreya didn't answer him. Instead, she turned around and started walking into the room. Somehow, he had the distinct impression that he had said something wrong. What thing? He had no idea.

"Princess?" He tried, scratching the back of his head as he followed her in. _Actually, I withdraw it, it counts, but ... I ... would like ..._ The phrase resurfaced in his head, and he swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. Had she been implying that she wanted him to kiss her?

Oh, no, no, no.

_Don't talk, don't look, don't think._

Damn it, how he liked to break the rules.

"Do you want me to kiss you?"

He saw her back tighten, her shoulder blades tensed, and her steps suddenly ceased.

Luna, on the other hand, was considering the options. She did want to kiss someone; however, she would have preferred he to be a boyfriend over an ally. She had always imagined Noctis. But, as she became acquainted with this man, who took her out of Insomnia, he protected her even though he was wounded and took her safely to Altissia ... his imagination suddenly took him. He was handsome, strong, loyal, and usually compensated with good intentions.

Finally, too embarrassed to vocalize, Lunafreya nodded, still looking at the floor. She had always imagined that a first kiss should be more spontaneous, or ... romantic. Even so, any first genuine kiss was better than any first kiss, right? And share it with him was more than appreciated, and in the light of the moon and the stars were a beautiful environment, almost perfect, right?

She was going to die tomorrow. One last whim. They could not deny her that.

"Okay, come here."

She heard the Glaive approach behind her. However, it was his breath on her neck that made the butterflies swell in her stomach, and she tensed, still staring at the floor. Her throat contracted, and she tried in vain to swallow the lump that had begun to grow there.

"Look, Princess," she heard his voice soften, "it looks like you're about to panic, maybe it's not a good idea."

"No." The woman found her voice again and turned to look at him, "I'm fine, just ... a little nervous." After the brief explanation, the oracle princess closed her eyes and tilted her head back, frowning the lips in an amateur way.

Nyx suddenly felt self-conscious. On occasion, he had fantasized about her. He was an idiot for doing that, but he was not blind. She was beautiful, pure, intelligent, strong and, in fact, the only woman he had seen jumping from a damn airship without a hint of fear in her eyes. However, he always tried to keep it to himself.

Careful not to touch her more than he should, he leaned down little by little and brushed his lips with hers. He made sure to keep him as platonic as he could, she was the Princess, after all. When he saw her stiffen suddenly, he jerked back, breaking the kiss and placing a new distance between them.

"Why did you stop?" She looked at him curiously. It didn't take a genius to see that she was disappointed.

"You didn't want me to do it? You stiffened."

"I didn't want." Luna looked elsewhere but not at him, as if embarrassed to admit it: "I wanted a real kiss."

"I gave you a kiss." Was she trying to kill him?

"I mean, like, something ..." _hotter._ But the words could not come out of her throat. She was just too embarrassed to ask him so much.

"Like something, what?" he prompted.

"... like ... a kiss with an open mouth". As she spoke, she gestured, pointing first to her lips, then to him, then to her lips, moving her fingers in a small circle.

"Oh." That explained it. She wanted to experience something more intimate. Nyx looked over his shoulder toward the door. He could say he needed to sleep, he leaves her, go back to the sofa, but he had come so far, he felt that he had to finish what he had started. It was very real that they could die tomorrow (not only her, he was at the expense of dying before a dawn, although he didn't know which one), and the more he thought about it, the better he kissed her. The Glaive pressed the palm of his hand to his forehead, wondering if he was just trying to justify taking advantage of her. She was scared and lonely, what she needed was a hug, not a dirty man who wanted to kiss her more than he wanted to admit.

Before he could analyze too much, he leaned forward again, giving her a kiss that he felt would be more to her liking. This time, when her lips were pressed against his, they were not passive, she tried hard, but her way of doing it was terrible. Despite his audacity, he quickly saw that the Princess had no idea what he was doing.

Patiently, Nyx raised a hand to cradle her chin, and settled her head gently so that she could reach him properly. Then he drew back enough so that lower lips would no longer touch.

"Relax your jaw and remember to breathe, this is not a contest, Your Highness". He whispered to her mouth as he pulled a lock of her blond hair from between her lips. It must have been inadvertently trapped in her mouth when she had spoken.

After she had breathed, nose to nose, Luna felt her body loosen on its own. Her shoulders just fell off before the man in front of her pressed his mouth against hers again. Instead of just pressing his lips against hers, he caressed them with hers, focusing first on her lower lip, than on her upper lip. Then, to her delight, his tongue shot out, cuddling in the process to run along her teeth and play with her upper lip.

Luna gasped in surprise, and her hand moved involuntarily from her lap to hold his left hand, bringing him closer to her. This surprised Nyx, and he broke the kiss, recoiling and mumbling an apology, it was a reflection.

"I, uhm, was not trying to stop you." She released his hand immediately, but her fingers lingered, floating a few inches above his fingers.

The mood, however, had broken, and the Glaive found himself walking away from her and rubbing his beard nervously. The Princess's hand returned to her lap and she laced her fingers together, as if to keep them from straying. She went to the bed and sat quietly for a few minutes. She contemplated the moon placidly and Nyx desperately tried to find something worth saying to break the silence.

"It's a good night."

Lunafreya nodded

"The stars shine bright today."

"Yes".

"So ... Do you want to continue?"

"Do not say like that". He told her, suddenly scratching his scarred arm. "You will make it even more uncomfortable, Your Highness."

"It's not supposed to be uncomfortable." She mumbled to herself. "You don't want?"

"Is not that".

It was simply that none of that should have happened in the first place.

"So, was it okay?"

Nyx paled, another question charged and fucking awkward. He really had not imagined playing this social shit with the oracle Princess. However, when he turned to look at her sitting on the bed, he noticed the way she was trying to hide her embarrassment, the way she was still biting her lip and the way she was still looking at him casually. Obviously, she wanted him to kiss her again, unfortunately, the Glaive knew that deep down he could not justify kissing her again.

Once it was charity, twice was the attraction.

"Yes, sure." He said vaguely. "Your Highness, I'm getting tired ..."

Before he could finish, the princess reached out to grab him and, with an unknown force, dragged him toward her, pressed against him, knocking him down with the impulse she took. As soon as his skull hit the soft mattress on the edge of the bed, the woman's lips locked on his.

She must have been paying close attention during the first two kissing sessions, because this kiss was much more confident than the previous ones. Unfortunately, despite its intensity, it was not the passion he tasted in his language, but the desperation. Despite turning off his motivations, Nyx found his body reacting to her. First his fingers moved from where he was lying face up on the mattress, then, slowly, he moved his hands to rest on her waist.

A drop of water hit him on the cheek, and he frowned, his attention in her mouth loosened. Then, the first drop was joined by a second, and his brain registered that both drops were hot. He opened his eyes to see her, still silently exploring his mouth, but tears gathered at the tip of her nose.

"Princess..."

The sound of her title was mostly muffled by her own mouth, and she swallowed the entire syllables, refusing to break connection.

Part of him regretted not having stopped her. He should have pushed her and gone, but somehow, he could not muster the willpower to protest. It was her vulnerability, he realized in retrospect. He had never seen her so careless against him, he had never seen her so honest when she physically admitted her desire to be consoled by an uncertain morning. It seemed to ignite something inside him, a primal instinct to protect her against everything.

His hands moved tentatively over her sides to wrap her back and press her harder against his chest, and he caressed the back of her neck, hitting a sensitive spot that made her whole-body flinch.

Then, the Glaive began to return the kiss with all the intention of leaving her so senseless that she would forget why she was crying. When he heard her let out a small sob, he regretted it, returning the kiss back to superficial contact, but she did not move away. Instead, she reached over him and rested her head on his shoulder, pressing her forehead against his neck. Her free hand went up to cup his jaw. She didn't want to break the hug, so he cradled her, this time more gently than before. He let the passion fade away like the tide, trusting that as soon as she was ready, it would flow to them.

It was reassuring to Luna to be in contact with him, and soon her tears began to fade. His pulse pulsed beneath the tips of her fingers, and the muscles that held it had a hidden strength. Just closing her eyes and inhaling the musk that clung to him was enough to make she relax; Making her forget, and the distraction was very welcome.

Huddled in his neck like that, she must have been hiding from him, probably embarrassed by her own girlish blush, swollen lips or her atypical physical daring. He let her snuggle and closed his eyes when he felt the tips of her fingers crawling down his jaw, then down his neck, through the raspy and jagged shell of her ear, through the scar that the burns had left on the left side of his face, by the bridge of his nose, then by the lips, finally back to his chin. Her fingers made the circuit a few times before resting on his hair, her thumb gently pressing his forehead. Her hands rested there just a minute before he felt her lean forward and brush her lips over the muscles of his neck.

Nyx's mouth turned dry.

"Princess ..." he cleared his throat, it was meant to be an exclamation to get her attention and make her stop, but instead, it came out as a sigh of satisfaction that only made her braver.

The kisses became soft pinches and brushing teeth, and her hands ceased to be innocent and began to explore him. They smoothed the fabric of his shirt, exploring the way she had seen so many times, but she had never had the luxury of touching before. The blonde ran her hands over his chest, ribs, forearms and then his abdomen.

Pressing her palms towards him, Luna tried to sit up to see better, then seemed to realize that she could not do so from her current position. Slowly, as if afraid to scare him, she moved astride his legs. Nyx's fingers instinctively found her knees and caressed them gently, supporting her in her new position. Her hands came down on him again, and they stopped when she came in contact with the fabric of his shirt, ready to carry it up.

She looked at him questioningly.

She wanted his permission to take his shirt off.

He observed. Her face was flushed and her tears were still warm and clinging to her cheeks, but he could not deny that his wishes for her were awakening. He looked to one side, it was not honorable to take advantage of a woman grieving, but it was cruel to deny her the comfort she desired. He decided that he would have to vocalize this and end her flirting at that moment, she was distressed and didn't know what she was doing.

"Princess ... I can't take advantage of you like that."

"I'm the one who takes advantage of you." She answered; her voice strong with the slightest hint of amusement.

"You're not thinking clearly." Nyx continued, leaning on her palms, wanting to preserve her purity and innocence and the desire to cheer her inside of him. "You will regret if you sleep with me, you must do this with someone you love."

"I just want to take your shirt off." The way she begged him frightened him. It was not so much about the shirt; it was about everything that would be involved from then on. He was afraid that, like when they argued, once they started, they could not stop.

"I'm not going to sleep with you." Nyx told her bluntly. Better to finish now than to repent later. "It's wrong, you're the Princess, I'm just a Glaive, not to mention that if we survive the battle tomorrow, you'll hate me for that."

"I will not hate you." Her hands had not left the hem of his shirt, but they shook a little. "I just ... I do not want to go to battle tomorrow with regrets that I might have experienced ..."

"So, are you saying you want to experiment tonight because you think you'll die tomorrow?" Nyx frowned. She could not be seriously considering that she will die tomorrow.

"…No." _Yes_. "I'll wake up Leviathan, we're going to win tomorrow." Her eyes were tearing again.

The man tilted his head back until his chin pointed toward the ceiling of the room. With his eyes closed, he considered his options. Her emotions were unsteady, but it was easy to see that she needed to relax and have a distraction, and she wanted the distraction to be him. However, pleasing her was risky. If he did it right, she would have fun and fall asleep, if he did it incorrectly, he would add frustration and disappointment to the already long list of negative feelings.

Of course, there was also a selfish part of him that wanted to touch her, wanted to reciprocate, wanted to protect her and wanted to teach her. That selfish part of him wanted to comfort her, and be comforted by her, he was, after all, human. In fact, he felt a small burst of pride at being able to comfort her physically; that this woman, so beautiful and adored by humanity, wanted him, it was not something that someone had asked for before, and he was determined not to decimate the trust she was showing him.

Sitting down again, he looked her, not at the Princess of Tenebrae, not at the oracle; He looked at the woman in his lap. She looked around, wringing her hands anxiously, playing with the hem of his shirt, and without saying a word, he leaned forward caressing her cheek gently with his hand and kissed her. His hands moved to hold her back gently.

This time, he ignored the tears when they fell. There was no better way to comfort her than the attention he was already giving her. He felt her rise on her knees to get closer, and she tilted her head more sharply back to maintain the connection.

Extending, without looking, she began to drag the shirt up. As soon as the garment ceased to give way, Luna broke the kiss and began to pull his black shirt over his head. He came to help her, since she was obviously not used to undressing a man, and was about to rip his ears off with the abruptness she used.

The shirt was soon on the floor, and once again their lips met, gently reassuring. Nyx found herself playing a sweet game, he would show her a movement she not knew, and she, clumsily, after a pause, would return her to him. Or she would try. This fun enlivened her more than anything else, and she really laughed when he sucked her tongue softly.

The kiss, broken by her laughter, became a soft hug, and the Princess stroked her chin with a small smile still on her lips. However, her hands moved from his shoulders, down his body, raising the goose bumps in his wake, and it was not long before Nyx shivered.

Lunafreya smiled and then lowered her head to kiss an old scar that she found interesting on his collarbone. It was the instinct, more than anything else, that made her long to know what his skin tasted like. After a few experimental kisses, she adjusted her hair and tried again, wishing she had thought about braiding it and putting it in her usual ponytail before waking Nyx up. Of course, there would be no reason to think that she would have needed to do it, but it would have helped at this time.

She registered pressure in her arms, and Luna found herself being guided out of the Glaive's lap. At first, she thought he was holding her back, and she protested. Then, she felt him maneuver her so that her back touched the mattress, and he leaned on her elbows and knees on it.

The Princess felt her breath catch in her throat as he lowered his head to her neck. The touch of his beard made her shiver, and he was leaving a mark, she could tell, but he was touching her so gently that he probably didn't think he would hurt herself. She had a view of all the muscles in his back tense, keeping his weight off of her, then his mouth found the lobe of her ear and her eyes closed, tight.

Nyx smiled to himself when he felt the woman gasp and move against him, unintentionally pressing her breasts against his bare chest as she did so. She really was a novice in the art of making love, however, he really didn't care.

Deliberately, she found the loops of her white dress and began to loosen them. He felt her stiffen, but then began to remove the arms from the sleeves to help him move forward, undo the zippers and get rid of the garment.

He leaned back, letting her sit up and pushing the garment off his shoulders so that it piled around her hips. She shook a bit in the windy night, the crescent moon lacking the heat the sun had provided during the day. Nyx took her right hand and kissed it, first on the back where it was appropriate, and then on her palm. As he did so, he allowed his jaw to loosen and his tongue to shoot out, tracing a spiral that caused a small panting of Luna.

Her lips were also separated and her eyes were open, fixed on him. That connection was alien to him. He was used to having his lovers close their eyes and concentrate on the pleasure of what he was doing to them, not on the spot as such. The woman beneath him, however, was hypnotized by his movements, and he found himself changing the angle so that she could see his palm, his mouth and his tongue.

It was fun, doing a show for her, and he pressed her fingers against his face and rubbed his scar along them, then down a path on the inside of his arm. He repeated his actions with the other hand and the opposite side of his face, and Luna decided that she preferred the side scarred by the burns of the ring of his face against her, the skin was rougher, with rough texture and uniquely his.

She felt him go through her bra then the white fabric curled up a few times, and she smiled when he got rid of the garment quickly.

He was quickly distracted by the new extension of ivory skin exposed to him. Delicately, he ran his thumb over one of her nipples, teasing him until he was hard, then lowered his mouth, sucking gently. As he did so, he reached out to take her other breast with his free hand.

"Nyx!" Lunafreya's voice was hoarse in her throat, a tone he had never heard her use before. She arched again, her fingers buried in his hair, pulling gently from the roots, but pressing him firmly against her so that he had no idea of stopping. Fortunately, the woman felt it nibble gently, then switch to the opposite side, so her grip on his hair loosened.

Nyx was having fun, and by her gentle complaints and contractions beneath him, he could tell that she was too. Soon, however, he felt her push a little over his head, and murmured his name again softly, signaling that she wanted more. He was already painfully hard, and he wanted nothing more than to take her there, but this was her first (and possibly the last) time. He wanted to make it special for she.

When his mouth ran down her navel, he hooked his fingers in the previously forgotten dress wrapped around her hips and underwear, sliding them from her waist.

"Lift your hips." He whispered.

She tried to sit down, perhaps to help him remove the dress, but he put a hand on her breast and guided her back to the soft sheets. The ease with which he was stripping her was a bit revealing, and he hoped she would not wonder why he was so familiar with how she took off her dress. In truth, he had imagined undressing her on occasion; He had never thought much about it. He had always reprimanded himself when his mind roamed those corners.

After he removed the dress completely, he leaned over and kissed the instep of her foot. Cautiously, he dragged a line of kisses down the inside of her leg, some slow, some quick, but all burning with desire.

The Princess felt her pulse quicken as his fingers touched her between her legs. She pulled him toward her for another long kiss, only to tear it back with a groan when his fingers, which had been walking her calmly, found her center.

"Oh, gods ..." She loved the exotic sensations that flooded her, pressing her forehead against his shoulder. She felt him gently nibble on her neck, assuring her presence.

Nyx was not used to touching a woman he had not had the luxury of really seeing first, but the grip of her nails on his back told him he would not go anywhere soon. He let his fingers wander, mapping her in his mind as he did so, memorizing the touches that made her moan. He moved slowly, letting her experience and compare the different feelings, without trying to take it any further ... yet.

Still showing him the range of sensations, he pressed a finger into her entrance, sliding it inward, but being careful not to break she.

"Nyx ..." She sighed.

Something in the way she said his name made him stop and appreciate. He still felt guilty, he still felt like a monster, but he reminded himself that she had started, that she had deepened them contact at each crossroads. She was not going to throw anything on him; she wanted him between her legs.

This time, when his finger moved, he had a purpose. He smuggled into her, rocking her from left to right along the front of her inner wall, Luna meowing and twisting beneath him, burying her face in the hollow of his neck, her thigh pressing and rubbing quite nicely in his groin while he moved.

He played with her for several minutes, letting her soft moans compete with the chirping of the crickets. In the end, however, it was too tiring to keep moving. Disentangling herself from the strangulation grip she had on his shoulders, he bent down and sucked her neck gently, then went down to her collarbone and pulled away from her. Luna wrapped the sheets over her, suddenly cold without the heat of the man pressed against her. She would have to defend herself against the cold of the night air for a few minutes, though he doubted she would notice him for long.

Nyx moved and stretched her shrunken shoulders, getting off the bed and kneeling on the floor, pulling her to him so that she could perch on the edge of the mattress.

She looked at him. Her half-closed eyes and her pupils dilated with excitement, frowning curiously, she was not sure what he was doing, but she did not seem to mind.

The Glaive swallowed the nervousness that gathered in his throat. He didn't know if she would like what he was about to do, but hey, it was she who wanted to experience things. And he was good with his tongue. Careful to maintain eye contact, he settled better on the floor and lowered his mouth to her.

Luna's breath caught; he could hear it easily through the expanse of her stomach. He found her clitoris, and with a little refinement, turned his tongue in a slow loop around. The moan that had been swelling inside her died on the tip of her tongue, and Luna collapsed backward in a euphoric arch. It took her several seconds to remember the name of the man between his legs, but when her mind clouded with sex produced the answer, she panted again and again.

"Nyx ... gods, Nyx! Ah! Nyx! NYX!" she didn't exactly tingle, and didn't exactly throb, but the contact was instantly addictive, and her body began to tremble on its own.

The way she was begging him for the pleasure of his touch was more than he could take. He caressed himself through the thick fabric of his pants, but before reaching far, the woman on the bed shuddered so violently that she shrank from her ministrations.

"That was ... I've never felt something like that before."

He didn't bother asking if she meant her body in general or her body when he touched her. He pressed his hands to the bottom of her stomach, under the pretext of massaging the skin there, but in reality, he simply wanted to hold it down so it would not move a second time. Reorienting her, he pinched the inside of her thigh and then sucked it for several seconds, long and hard enough to leave a mark.

"Try to stay still this time," he told her transparently, and then, after a brief pause, "remember to breathe."

The next thing Luna knew was that the man's tongue was inside her, doing wonders. Six, she didn't have a point of comparison, but he was really good with his mouth.

"Please, Nyx ..." she sat up and motioned for him to come closer, which he was happy to oblige. When he was close enough, she sat down and kissed him, noticing the strange, bitter taste that still clung to his tongue and lips, but not caring at all.

"Do you take off your pants?" She whispered the question softly, but he jumped as if she had screamed. She looked at him with soft, almost intoxicated eyes in the moonlight. For a minute, she thought he was going to protest, but instead he responded with a nod.

He muttered something she could not make out, and she saw him swaying on his heels and began to slide his pants down his hips and knees. She observed him openly, was the first naked man she had ever seen, and was the first one who was in such a state of need.

And he was, for lack of a better word, magnificent.

Lying on top of her, he kissed her again, rubbing on her thigh, letting her get used to the idea. He pressed a finger inside her again, then, after he felt her answer by swinging his hips, added another. She was tight.

Striking her head against her, he pushed his hips forward bit by bit until he was in place, then, without giving her time to register what was happening, he withdrew his fingers from inside her and with a gentle thrust, he huddled inside of her, making the movement as fast as possible in the hope that the pain would pass quickly as well.

She gasped softly, closing her eyes and forcing herself to relax.

"You're good?"

Luna nodded opening her eyes again, then slowly lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist. After feeling the rubbing of her calves on his back, Nyx retreated almost all the way, stopped, and then slid back again. She was tighter than he expected, and he was out of focus.

It didn't take long to pick up a rhythm. He would be the aggressor, hitting hard against her. In response to the blow, she would lift her hips up, tucking in her pelvis to take the thrust of his thrusts and turn them towards him. In spite of himself, Nyx found himself accelerating, and the woman beneath him cried out, her nails crawling on his back. In the midst of passion, the inflicted pain didn't seem to matter much.

Grabbing one of her knees, he placed it so that they curled over his shoulder instead of wrapping around his waist. This only gave a new angle of thrust, but also kept his back out of reach of her nails. Who would say that the Princess of Tenebrae could be so aggressive? Her other leg slid down and opened as far as she could to give him more access.

Luna, on the other hand, was too distracted by the new and deeper penetration. She was hitting the place she had bothered before with his fingers and his tongue, and that made her scream. This wasn't like the moans of before, soft and almost retained, and Nyx quickly covered her mouth with one hand.

"Too strong! You'll wake up everyone!"

"Mmnn!" she prayed through his fingers. It seemed he didn't care, because what she did was open his mouth and insert his index finger and middle finger into it, beginning to suck.

The image was damned erotic.

However, Nyx was glad that she did not ask him to be faster or harder, he was not sure how much longer he could stand at this pace. His back began to burn to support his own weight, his abdominals began to burn and the knot in his insides tightened every time stronger. It was not far from the point of no return.

Tossing her arms on either side, Luna closed her eyes and dug her fingers into the soft sheets. Her whole stomach tickled, burned and throbbed at once, and as before, she could feel closer and closer to something that threatened to explode if Nyx kept pushing her like that.

Then, almost unexpectedly, the tension that twisted and knotted inside her broke loose and it felt as if all the energy of her body was rushing down and out of, she. Her rib cage, stomach and thighs began to suffer spasms, her muscles rippled and contracted in an almost obscene gratification, she released Nyx's fingers and shouted euphorically.

"NYX!" He heard her scream his name just before he saw her body rolled up on herself and she was trembling beneath him.

Then, everything exploded.

And then, it was as if she exploded. She exploded with white light. Looking into her arms, he saw her own blood shine on her skin as he pumped through her veins. Like everything else, her body was illuminated from within.

He felt the scratches on his back healed, saw that some scars on his skin were fading, and even his burn scar along his left arm felt looser. The healing light that emanated from her was the strongest, throwing white waves across her stomach and cheeks as she splashed.

It was beautiful.

But Luna didn't see it. Even though the sheets she squeezed shone through her fingertips, she was oblivious to that, concentrating only on her orgasm, her eyes still closed. She probably didn't even notice that her bruises faded.

In the end, Nyx wasn't sure if it was the ethereal glitter of the oracle Princess, the way she was shaking that way, or the way her muscles fluttered around his, but he felt his own climax coming.

When she regained her composure and the spasms ceased, he saw that the ethereal glow that illuminated the room from the inside out was fading. She opened her eyes.

They stayed like this for half an hour, collapsed and embraced. Finally, Nyx came out of her and rolled onto her back, limping in more ways than one.

Oh, shit. What had he done?

She opened her mouth to apologize, but before he could formulate one, he saw her slide her fingertips down his stomach, smiling, then turn and kiss him on the cheek.

"Nyx, thanks."

He smiled. Well, it was really good to break the rules.

Luna felt her heavy eyelids, and burying her head in the neck of the Glaive, prepared to let herself be carried away by the dream. It felt comforting to have him close, like that, hugging her.

"Nyx?"

"Mmnn?"

"No regrets?"

"No regrets."

**Author's Note:**

> It really was a pain in the ass to move this fic, because as you may have noticed, my native language is not English, but I try anyway to write it well. But hey, it was a great exercise to improve xD


End file.
